Portobello Phenomenons
by MsToadette
Summary: Life through the eyes of everyone's favorite go-to girl: Toadette!


_All characters belong to Nintendo.._

 **Prologue**

 _Story... Drivel... Never-ending situations with no points...Call this what you may! Either way, what you are about to read is the every day life of one of the Mushroom Kingdom's often-seen but hardly-heard denizens: The charming and oh-so-sweet Toadette! Though hardly seen, Toadette can be considered one of the many backbones that makes life easier for others, especially Princess Peach: ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom._

 _In fact, ever since Peach appointed her as her top adviser, she's been appointed in aiding with any citizen of the Kingdom, no matter what that may be. Never asking for anything in return though, some wondered if she was just a little too nice. As bittersweet as it was, she would agree that she was and she wouldn't change a thing. The world was filled with enough troubles already; her mission every morning was to show it wasn't always like that. We catch up with our little helper, returning to her home after a whole day of supporting the Mushroom Kingdom citizens._

"Ohhh... My aching feet..."

Chain-Chomps. I really don't know who just woke up one day and thought "I think I'll make that insane monster my pet!" Try owning FOUR of them. That's exactly what Mr. Rādo, the elderly Sumo Bro who lives in the countryside, owns. I had to watch and keep the mutts happy while he tended to his rice paddies-Look, do you really wanna hear about it? The point I'm so glad about right now is that it's all over, I've never gone through so much mud! I just kick my shoes off, plop down on my couch and rub my feet, which felt soooo good... I then look at myself in the mirror and I really wish I hadn't. I was a total mess! I had mud caked on me pretty much everywhere. Did I really just go through Mushroom City looking like this!?

"Ohh, my favorite dress! Eww, it's in my braids too, oh yuck..."

Save me, shower! Which is exactly where I head to after my mini-foot rub. The hot water touches my skin, the muddy mud washes right off and I feel rejuvenated again. Don't get me wrong. I know assisting others is my job and trust me, I DO get a great amount of self-satisfaction from it... But hey, I'm not made of Thwomp here, it still leaves me drained at times! I can see why the princess hired me, but I really see how committed she was in helping her people. It was a form of motivation for me. Oh, have I mentioned how glad I am that this day is over... Or was it? After exiting the shower and choosing to wear my most comfortable outfit (sweatpants and a baggy shirt), I look for my phone and when I find it, I apparently had 47 texts and 12 missed calls! All while showering!? They were all from Princess Peach's assistants, telling me to get to her castle, ASAP. For what, though? Wait a minute...

"Oh, fungus!"

Ahh! I can't believe forgot! Oh it's such an important event too, oh no, no, no... Just what am I potentially gonna lose my job to? Well, believe it or not, tonight was the premiere of Mario's new movie. That's right! THE Mario was starring in a movie and a whole bunch of people were invited to the premiere. As a part of Princess Peach's newest entourage, we had to be there with her for it. HAD to. We were to meet at the princess' castle at 7:30 before going out... It was practically 8PM right now! I had to make this quick. First thing's first: A dress! I rush on over to my closet.

"Dress, dress, dress; anything but the same thing I wear every day!"

And there it was. An elegant, silver silk dress that bared my shoulders. This was something I would NEVER buy... But mother "insisted." She said it would really remove the "fuddy duddy" from me by being so impulsive. I guess I owe her one for this... I put it on, match it with some silver heels and sit in front of my vanity mirror to brush my hair. I'm sorry, but my hair is one thing I'll waste all day on! I give myself one last look in the mirror before heading out. Makeup? Nah. I was never a makeup girl. That's probably why it didn't take me long to get ready.

Leaving my little apartment in the middle of downtown, I hop in my silver Heart Coach and head for the massive castle that could be seen from anywhere in the Kingdom. As expected, out of the group, I was the last one to arrive. At the door of the colossal building was one of Peach's many servants, whose face lights up upon seeing me approach.

"Ah, Toadette! Princess Peach had been expecting youuuu... About an hour ago!"

Darn Mushroom Kingdom traffic.

"Ehehe, right. Sorry about that, Mat T. I got so caught up in my work; I totally forgot!"

"With the schedule you and the princess have, I don't blame ya. Come on, I'll take you to her room!"

He takes me to Princess Peach's room, which was at the very top and... Pink... Pink carpet, pink silks... Pink walls, pink everything! My gosh, did Princess Peach love her pink. Then again, I really shouldn't be talking, but still! Even I think this was going too far. Eh... She was the princess though, she could do whatever she wanted. The gang was all here: Princess Daisy, Lady Bow, and of course, Princess Peach. She was being tended to by two female assistants: One assistant combed the princess' golden locks while the other gave her a manicure. Daisy was in the middle of a conversation with Lady Bow when the sassy specter lets out a sudden cackle that nearly startles everyone.

"So," pipes up the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom as she stared at herself in a giant mirror, "who did you end up finding to come with you, Bow?"

The leader of the Boos takes a sip from the Tasty Tonic she was enjoying and arrogantly responds.

"Well, his name is Snyder. He's a Snifit who owns a club in Mushroom City, near Toadstool Theater, actually! It's a reallllly busy club: 'Hazy Maze Rave?' We should go some time now that we got the hook-up; only the exclusive of the exclusive can get in, you know..."

"I know. I've gotten many invitations, but you know how the princess job goes..."

Princess Peach quickly shuts down Bow's haughty attitude, causing Daisy to spit out her drink with laughter. I gotta admit, it was funny. Not only what she said, but it's also amusing when Princess Peach shows a sassy side. It really shows how down to earth she really was.

"And Toadette? Yourself?"

Oh, fungus. I didn't think she'd ask me, the plain Jane of the group. Princess Peach was showing up with the star of the movie, naturally. Daisy was going with her boyfriend, Mario's brother: Luigi. Lady Bow just announced her entrepreneur of a date, but me? I had no one... Surprise, surprise. It's not like I couldn't find anyone either. Everyone and their grandmother thought I'd be coming with Toad, Peach's loyal servant, but I just haven't been feeling it lately. He's become a little possessive and a little clingy... Ever since Princess Peach had invited me to be in her circle, I've been getting noticed quite a bit more by other guys.

Just last week, I walked out of "Flurrie's Fashion Fads" wearing the same dress I bought that day, and this Mouser wouldn't leave me alone until I have him my number! That's never happened! Thank heavens for fake numbers. Needless to say, Toad preferred it when I was a "hidden gem," if you will (his words, not mine). I have to eventually tell him I'm not interested anymore, but I feel like simply telling him won't keep him from backing off... Welcome to my life, by the way!

"I... Don't have a date, princess. And I'm perfectly fine with it."

That's when Bow "surprisingly" adds in her two cents that no one asked for.

"Atta girl, sweetie. The important thing is that YOU love yourself. Anyways! Daisy! I hear Luigi's thinking about moving in with you in Sarasaland, oooooh!"

The brunette princess blushes slightly.

"Oh gosh, is he really going around talking about it!? Hehe, well I suppose-"

Oooh, how I hated when Bow did that. How she could be such a stuck-up jerk in a way where you couldn't say anything in return; she always did that! I really want to punch her in the face sometimes. Too bad my fist would just go through her... The assistant working on Princess Peach's hair touches up the few braids in it while the assistant giving her a manicure blows on her fingers. She was ready to go. Everyone including myself huddles up around the giant mirror for a quick makeup touch-up, but all I do straighten my dress out. Then I smile genuinely. Heh, wasting all those coins on this elegant dress really did eventually pay off after all. Mom was right yet again... Peach stands up and does an elegant little twirl before rallying everyone up.

"Okieeeees, everyoneeee! Our ride is here and the boys are downstairs, time to gooo!"

The four of us make our way downstairs and sure enough, there were the other girl's dates, by a large limousine which I assumed was our ride to the theater. Luigi in a white tuxedo and green bow-tie, Mario wore the same thing, only with a red scheme... Then there was Bow's date. A black Snifit with a black bow-tie and top hat. He was pretty loud as he appeared to be telling the Mario Bros. a story but there was someone else there... Standing near the limousine in a nonchalant fashion... A white Shy Guy wearing a black coat and black tie. He was aimlessly looking around when he spots us approaching. That's when everyone else notices us too and Peach is the first to react.

"Marioooo!"

"Princess!"

They run up to each other and Mario lifts her up in a hug as she kisses his nose before setting her back down.

"Princess, you get-a more beautiful everyday-a..."

"Oh, Mario, stooop!"

"Yes, PLEASE" responds a sarcastic Lady Bow. Snyder, her Snifit date, chimes up after that.

"Aw, what's the matter, beautiful? Needin' some attention? Isn't that why I'm here?"

The slick-sounding Snifit pulls out a bouquet of roses out of nowhere and hands them to a squealing Bow. Soon Daisy cuddles up with Luigi and surprise, surprise... I'm left alone. I really didn't care, but still... It left a small annoyed twinge inside. I am sooo happy of my ability to mask my feelings with a smile sometimes. And in an instant, my pale flesh immediately flushes red when I hear the following right beside me:

"...That's a beautiful dress you're wearing. It really makes the pink stand out."

 _End of Prologue_


End file.
